A Past Of Stupidity Keeps You Silent
by MomoBrook
Summary: A girl named Manya, lives in a world where there are not many of her race. She tries to find her past, while struggling daily. All of the clues are up to you to decipher.
1. Daily Life

"Different... She looks so different from the others."  
"She actually looks pretty cool."  
"Guys, talking about her is not helping... no matter how weird she looks..."  
"But her eyes... her skin... Everything about her is strange..."

I was used to those words. Those words were not strangers. I'm a strange child, such a strange child. Everyone has told me that. Probably because there are not many people like me left in the walls. Especially living in Wall Sina, which where many richer live, and moving every now and then.

I have no one to look to and say: "Hey you seem like me." I have no one that understands who I am, or where I am from. I just appeared here, without knowing where I was from. I don't know how to communicate. I don't know how to create friends. I don't know how to laugh or live. **I can't love.**

* * *

"Manya! Come on out here, it's time to work!" Agis had called for me in his cheery, deep voic. I rubbed my eyes full of sleep, and groggily they opened to my daily reality. "Manya! Hurry! We got to get going!"

I had forgot all about it. Today, I was supposed to go with Agis, farther out in the walls. Why? I am called the daughter of an honorable merchant named Agis Borislav. My name, as you must know, is Manya A. Borislav. My middle name is Abira, though I do not know what it means or how I got it, but it's all I knew as a name until I became Manya.

I'm pretty different, if you have not noticed. You see, it is actually pretty rare to find someone with my skin color, I guess you could say. No one talks about it, they just say its strange how they are not many others like me. I am classified as what they would call African, with very light skin. Few have said that they have seen other Africans, and I mean very few. However, I have been the only one with lighter skin.

Maybe I am not completely African, maybe I am. I saw in a dusty book once that Africa, where people like me come from, is pretty far from the walls. Most people like me would maybe have been eaten by titans at this point, but I could not think that way. It was horrible to think that way about my classification. When I looked up more information, I could not seem to find anything, so I quit.

"Don't forget your satchel too!" Man, Agis loved to talk. He was my adoptive father, and both of us had come from the bottom. He was always anxious, and I had to accept that.

I shrugged on my baggy brown dress with frilled long sleeves, and put my black trench coat on. I wanted to wear some pants, but Agis would probably freak out. I put some pants on under the dress, just in case. It was hidden by my favorite dark tan boots, and of course my dress.

I grabbed my satchel and looked around. I could not believe that I was sleeping in such a nice inn. Usually they would not feel like home. I stepped out of my room, heading to the exit. "Thank you for staying." I heard a woman say.

But I kept walking, giving a little wave, because I did not want to talk. All people want is to see me react. Because of who I am, how I look, what is my background. But they should ask the question "What is my future?" Yet, they never will. Petty.

I walked outside to see Agis with his hands on his hips. His face screamed scary but sassy. His blue-green eyes stated me down as his brown ponytailed hair defined it. "You're late." He muttered. I nodded at him to say I knew. His face look defeated. "Let's just get going..." We set for the outer walls.

"So Manya, is there anything you want to eat?" Silence. "Manya?" Then he saw it too. Everyone was staring at us, looking down on me. They would never look one way on Agis, he was great. Everyone thought he was handsome and prosperous. That he was born that way. But I assure you, **me and him are not supposed to even be alive.**

* * *

 **Greetings! I was scared to make this, but I think it could go pretty well. I made this short on purpose to see if anyone would like it. Please give your thoughts so I know whether I should keep this or not! Bye! -MomoBrook**


	2. Run and Help

_Run._ That is all that had went through my mind. "Hey! You get back here!" No, I would not stop. I would keep going. Out in these walls, I knew being caught would result in being thrown down underground, where no one walks. At least that was what I heard. I was told that if I did any crime, I would sent to that horrible place. But was it such a lie?

I was a criminal, I was scum. I had absolutely no purpose. But running was my specialty. I had learned that running away from your problems is like allowing a Titan to eat you but you slip out easily. You will still be caught, but you can defuse the problem a little.

I was out in the walls, in Wall Shinginashina. In this peaceful land, there were people, who had different interests, different insight, different lives. There were priests, teachers, sellers, buyers, and then merchants. That's what I looked forward to. However, I was only 9. I could only look forward to be a soldier. I would never do that. I could not be killed. Although I had quite a nice stature, standing at 157 cm, only growing more would put pressure on me.

But I could not think about that now. I had to get going. I ran around the corner into an alley. I was almost there. I ran to my goal, and burst through the door. BOOM!

"ABIRA!Where have you been?" I laid there on the floor, listening to the familiar voice. I looked up. My caretaker looked at me, hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Bertha...

"I was waiting for you. You worried me..." Bertha looked at my hand and frowned. "Abira...You know not to steal..." She thought and then snapped her fingers. "I want you to give it back and apologize. As soon as...now." I groaned. But Bertha would not let up, I knew that. I got up, and stepped out the door.

I had to find the exact location. I begin walking, and then I heard laughing. I looked and examined my surroundings. Then 2 figures shimmied up towards me. "Is that bread you got there?" One of them, a slender one asked. I nodded. A really fat one with a double chin scoffed. "You don't want that. How about you give it to us?" I stared at him. His defiant eyes wanted to say scary, but it was not. It screamed cowardly. So I poked at it. "I don't think you need it, this bread is not for cowards who pick on starving girls when they can't control their own weight."

The fat one widened his eyes. "HOW DARE YOU!" Maybe I was in trouble now. But before I knew it, I was getting beat, getting pummeled. They kicked my ribs, punched my face, tripped my legs. They stopped and begin to laugh. "Look how pathetic you are now!" One of them yelled, but I could not tell who. They kept laughing, bickering, hurting me. "Hehe.." I begin. They stopped to look at me. I stood up, facing my reality. "This is real...this is so real..." They just stared. I got a better glimpse at their faces.

"I will remember you...you and your pathetic faces who think that they have won the fight. When you wake up one morning, and look outside, what will be the accomplishments you look back on? Beating up a girl who defended herself? Will you tell your wife and kids how you did it? What you did afterwards? Will you tell them? Or will you tell them another way, a way that is glazed with lies? A way that no justice is found, or in a way that you have lost your family due to your hate?"

Thats all I could get out before one of them punched me. I fell to the ground. "Shut up! You are weird! Maybe that's why no one likes you! Because you can't shut up and you are alone! No one likes you! Understand that!"

"Hey." A gruff voice called. The boys turned to see someone, who looked much older. "Why are you guys beating on a girl?" The man asked. The boys were too fear stricken to say anything. He gestured them to move. They ran away. I sat there on the ground, legs crossed. The man held his hand out. I noticed that he looked pretty young. I would say about early 20s. "I'm sorry. I forgot introductions. My name is Agis. May I ask yours?" He didn't seem to mind who I was or what I looked like. "Abira." I took Agis' hand and he pulled me up from the ground.

Agis let go of my hand. "Are you okay?" I nodded a little. "You hesitated. We should get those wounds treated. An-" Burble Burble. Agis held his stomach. Was he hungry? He didn't look as if he had a home, and he look lonely. I looked at my bread, and back at him. I shoved the bread towards him. "Here."

Agis widened his eyes, and politely took the bread. I looked around us for a moment, and when I looked back, the bread was gone. _For such a civilized guy, you would have thought that he has something to eat..._ "Oh I'm sorry. You see, I don't have any food. I'm simply a citizen without a house. I'm from underground." I gasped. He was from the underground? Things like that interested me.

He nodded, he must have known what I was thinking. As he was he was getting ready to tell me more, screams were heard. "ITS A TITAN! ITS PEEKING OVER THE WALLS!"


End file.
